Silent Cries
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: a hickey should have never been a big deal. but when Butters gave Cartman one while he was sleeping,the life he knew ended. now cartman wants payback. Cartman wants Butters to suffer! but will he get more then he asked for? set after ep. "ungroundable"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

By the end of the school day. Cartman was ready to kill Butters. It was bad enough that the little fag gave him a hickey, but now everyone knew. All thanks to Butters. He should have known that he would open his mouth. The faggot was going to pay, and he will pay dearly for it. It's was all a matter of time. He is going to get Butters.

Cartman glared at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes narrowed on the little red, purplish mark. A mark that reminded him of what Butters did to him. He growled and balled his fist. Cartman felt rage burn its way up to his throat. Sure the hickey isn't the worst thing that happened to him, but it was more of the fact that Butters did it. He would have never thought Butters would do that to him. Butters was a push over.

He was a push over god dammit! That faggot would do anything he asked as long as he would be "his friend". It didn't matter if the boy got hurt he would always come to him, just like a lost puppy.

So when in the hell did Butters get the nerve to say what he said? Maybe the faggot didn't know what he said would end up this way, but it didn't matter. He said it and nothing was going to fix it.

Cartman's lips curled down in a frown before he abruptly left the bathroom. His eyes held a strong and intense glaze. He pushed his shirt collar back up and walked to his last class. He will get Butters if it was the last thing he ever do.

" hey fat ass when's the wedding?" Cartman hared a laughing sound behind his back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" go fuck stan, kyle! You no good Jew."

"so, you don't ague that you and Butters are having a wedding? I knew you were gay Cartman." Kyle laughed.

"Ay, I'm not gay! That faggot broke into my house. You dirty Jew."

"don't call me a dirty Jew! And I know what your thinking Cartman. Don't do anything to Butters. He was just saying he was sorry. Let it go."

_**Ring Ring**_

" god Damn it!"

Cartman made it to class two minutes late and he was out of breath. This is all Butters fault.

"Cartman, your late. How many times do I need to tell you be on time! Take a set behind Butters, before I give you detention" Mr. Garrison yelled.

"suck my balls" he muttered as he walked down the row to get to his seat. He pasted Bebe, Stan, Craig and then he stopped in front of Butters. He glared down at Butters, who was looking down at his desk. Cartman willed Butters to look at him.

"hiya Er-Eric." Butters mumbled still not looking at him. It only made Cartman more pissed off.

" hey you little faggot, look at me!' he had it. Seeing his pale skin and watery eyes made him even more angry. He balled his fist and hit Butters desk, which caused Butters to look up at him. Butters was going to pay now. He will not wait for his revenge.

"this is all your fault you little.." Cartman didn't get to finish his statement, when Mr. Garrison butt in.

" Eric take your seat. don't make me say it again! All right now children we are going to talk about why California banned gay marriage…."

Cartman looked over at and then he stared back down at Butters. His eyes held anger and hate.

"I will see you after class." with that Cartman punched Butters on the arm and then went to set down at his desk. He only had to keep cool in till the end of class. Afterward he can finally take care of , how he was going to enjoy it. Cartman smiled on the inside. His eyes lighted up with the happy thoughts of sweet revenge.

How should he do it? Should he kick his ass? Maybe pants him in front of the school? No that wont work. It all sound sooo gay! He needed to find something that would rally affect him. Something a bit extreme, like what he did with Scott. Maybe call his dad and make him ground Butters. But what should he say? How would he get that little fairy in trouble with his dad? He could always call Butters dad and complain about something Butters did, but he already done that.

No! it has to be something special, something big! Cartman could already feel the wheels turning in his head. Why stop at one thing. Why not do more then that? After all Butters deserved it.

He could feel the anger build up inside of him, and as hard as he tried to not think about it, he couldn't help it. He thought of what Butters said and how it affected the whole outcome of his day.

_Flashback_

Lunch had to be his favorite part of the day. The food was always so good; and he may not say it much but he enjoys the time he spends with his no good friends. He even got along with Tweek and Craig during lunch. Any other part of the day he hated Carig, but there was something about a lunch table that just made him like the other boy. Hell he even got along with Kyle during lunch, and that was saying a lot.

As Cartman got it the table with the other boys; he saw that most of them were there. On one side sat Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cylde, Kevin, and Token at the end. On the other side sat. Jemmy, Tweek, Craig, Butters and Pip. He really didn't like the order today. He wanted to set by Kenny. With his mind sat up he marched to the table and dropped his tray down on the other side of kenny.

"umm..Cartman, there isn't any more room on this side." Clyde pointed out.

Without saying anything Cartman pushed Clyde over and roughly sat down.

"hey, you fat ass. What the hell." yelled Token from the floor.

Cartman watched as Token got off the floor and walked over to the other side and sat next to Pip, then it changed the order of the seats. Now Cartman was staring at Butters.

Butters made a little sound, but he other wise didn't look up. Cartman smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. He looked down at his own food and he notice that he forgot his pudding. Well, he knew he was not going to get up to get one, and he saw that Butters had one. So he reached for the pudding just as Butters was about to. Cartman froze. He stared at Butters, who was by now blushing feverishly. Butters was avoiding eye contact, and he took his hand of the pudding to only let his hand land on Cartman's wrist.

Butters didn't see Cartmans eyes narrowed.

" let go." Cartman growled softly. With that Butter caught his gaze and let go of him.

He didn't waste any time in taking the pudding. Cartman casually looked around him and luckily no one saw what happened. Cartman smiled. 'good'

"hey fat ass, why are you wearing that scarf? Aren't you hot?" asked Kyle.

" it's none of you business Jew."

Cartman took a bite of his new pudding. He made sure to lick the spoon before getting more pudding. Cartman stole a glace to Butters, he was shock to find that Butters was looking at him. Unknown to Cartman he felt his face turn red. He felt a unknown emotion. It could be anger, but it was more of a numb feeling in his chest and his face felt hot. He didn't want to worry about this feeling. All he wanted to do was eat his lunch. Cartman took another spoon full of pudding into his mouth. He had gotten most of it in his mouth, but some dropped down on his scarf. He looked down at the cholate pudding on the scarf. He left up the scarf to his mouth.

" hey what's that on your neck Cartman?" Clyde pointed to Cartman neck.

Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked at Cartmans neck. Even he looked down and saw that his hickey was showing. Damn it! How dumb can he be? Before anyone could say anything else he pulled the scarf back up.

" it was nothing you guys. Have you guys seen the new season of Trance and Phillip?"

" no you don't Cartman. We want to see what's on your neck." Craig spoke.

" gahh…ye...yeah Cartman." Tweek said.

" whatever, you just want to agree with your boyfriend" Cartman smirked.

" shut up Cartman. You just want us to forget about what's on your neck. Wait, could it be a hickey Cartman?" Craig smirked. He finally turned the tables on Cartman.

"WHAT?" the whole table shouted.

Cartman looked at Craig. He was so ready to kill him. Craig was always a jackass. Cartman growled. He then looked to Butters and he saw that he was on the verge of crying.

Damn it all. Why him?

* * *

i dont own south park! if i did cartman and butters would be WAY more gay then they really are. also this story is going to be a 30 or so chapters long.

so enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

"so Cartman, is that a hickey?" asked Kenny. The others at the table nodded in agreement, with a coir of "yeah" and "just show us fat ass."

He had no were to run. Cartman knew that Kenny, wouldn't give up on anything to do with sex. Even if the act itself wasn't sex related, Kenny always found a way to turn it into a sexual act. He had to think of a plan and quick, but all he could do was to try not to sweat. He made the mistake of glaring over at the small, blonde male. Butters was looking like he was going to have a panic attack, while Craig who was right besides him; looked like he was going to die of laughter.

" Cartman, I can't believe you got a hickey," Craig laughed harder " all I want to know is who gave it to you?" at that Craig stopped laughing. He had a semi-serious face.

" whatever, don't be stupid! My cat licked me last night because I forgot to feed her. That's all."

everyone at the table busted out laughing. There were tears running down half of the guys face's. Cartman was so pissed. Those assholes had the nerve to laugh at him. He thought it was a good lie, hell it was better then the truth.

" screw you guys. It's the truth!" he stated.

" you really don't think we would buy that, right Cartman?" Kyle laughed.

" that was so lame fat ass." Token joined in on the Cartman basing.

"whatever, I'm telling you that's what happened, now excuse me." Cartman went to walk away when he heard a little voice. He hope it wasn't butters.

" fellas, you…you shouldn't make fun of…Er… Eric, it was my fault I…was…hungry.. " Butters didn't even get to finish when the whole table busted into a roar of laughter.

By this time the whole school that was eating, was looking at them. Cartman felt anger boil, it way up in him. He was mad at the guys, for making such a big deal out of a small hickey, but he was mostly mad at Butters for opening his big mouth.

" wait." Stan panted " let me get this straight…Butters, you gave Cartman a hickey? Because you were hungry?" Stan stated.

Cartman could tell Stan was trying to understand and not laugh. Cartman felt a little proud of the hippie.

"yeah." Kenny joined in. " he was hungry for some Cartman lovin."

"Butters I didn't know you had it in you." Craig patted Butters on the back, while still laughing.

" wah, No! I didn't mean it like that. Eric was my last choice to feed. I didn't know sucking on his neck, would…well…gosh. I'm sorry Eric." Butters looked down at his lap.

Butters looked like he was trying to make up his mind about something. It didn't take him long to decide, because a second later Cartman found Butters arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace. Cartman heard a soft whisper close to his ear. He felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, along with some Goosebumps.

"I'm sorry Eric!"

The table roared in laughter again, and this time he heard kissing sounds and catcalls form the other tables. Cartman was getting tired of hearing everyone laugh.

He could feel his face grow hot. He never before felt so mad. Cartman's eyes narrowed and before Cartman could push Butters away, Butters arms fell from he waist, he then turned and glared at their table mates.

" you guys, stop laughing. It's not his fault. I was the one to sneak into his room, and gave him a hickey. It didn't mean anything. I was hungry, because I haven't eaten in days. As a vampire all I could have was blood. I thought Cartman's blood would be…"

Butters didn't even finish before, the table behind them giggled, and Wendy said. " you picked a good one then Butters. Because I'm sure Cartman had enough blood for you. I know were most of that blood was that night." The whole room fell silent.

It was like a calm before a storm. Then the whole room sang in laughter. " I hate you guys, Wendy you bitch, you know stuff like that because you spend so much time on yours." Cartman didn't care. He had it. No one was going to get away with making fun of him. If that faggot Butters didn't voice his thoughts, then he wouldn't be in the mess he was in now.

"ooh, so I was right then? You had a boner? I bet having Butters give you a hickey turned you on." asked Wendy. The whole room "ooohed," some cat called and laughed.

Again, before Cartman could defend himself, Butters spoke first. " ugh, sick Wendy. that's gross and he did not. I think I would of known. Let him alone Wendy." Butters yelled, while he put his hands on his hip. He sneered at Wendy.

" ooh, Butters got it bad." Token said.

"you guys, are being mean. I don't think there is noting bloody funny about a hickey." Pip said. Pip's arms were crossed and he looked at Butters. Pip's eyes held a little sadness in them.

"you think that, because your gay Pip." Bebe said. Her finger pointed at Pip's back.

"you guys are taking this too far" Butters tried to say, but none was paying attention now. They were all talking amongst themselves.

Cartman was in shock. He didn't move, he didn't even think he was breathing. Cartman felt a little wetness in his pants, but noting that anyone could see. He was way beyond anger and hatred. He didn't really no what to call this feeling. What do you get past anger? Insane? Pain? He Didn't know. All he knows is that his world was falling around him and he didn't know how to fix it.

None of this was even his fault! It was all Butters doing. If he hadn't opened his big mouth then no one would have known any of what really happened. Some were in Cartman's mind he felt something snap. He growled.

In a haze he saw Butters come up to him. It looked like Butters was trying to hold in tears. Butters head was downwards, his feet rubbed against the floor and it looked like his eyes were a little red.

The other kids were still talking and laughing. Cartman knew kids were much curler then adults, they only saw black and white. They could never see the colors in between. All they knew was that Butters gave Cartman a hickey and in their eyes, that made them gay. Cartman felt like he would cry too, if it wasn't for his mind going into over drive.

" I'm sorry Eric. I..I.." Butters stammered. Butters had balled his hands into fist and was fiddling with them. Butters didn't even look up at Cartman.

Cartman snapped. He made a shot toward Butters, but he fell short and ended up bringing him and Butters to the floor. Cartman was on top of Butters, pinning his weight on Butters frame. Butters looked shocked and that made Cartman a little happy on the inside. Cartman brought his head down close to Butters. He saw Butters face blush three different colors of red.

" you little faggot! This is you fault. You broke into my house. Your dead Butters. Do you hear me?" Cartman yelled. His voice was downed out by the other people in the room, but he knew that Butters and his table could hear.

Cartman pulled back his fat fist. He was ready to punch Butters into next year, when he felt someone grasp his arm and another person grasped his waist.

" let me go, screw you guys." Cartman thrashed around in Craig's and Stan's arms. They were holding him back.

Butters hastily got off the floor, took one look at Catman and ran out of the room.

" dude, chill. It's over." Kyle said.

"yeah, fat ass. Leave Butters alone. We were only playing." Craig said.

Cartman, Stan, and Craig went back to there seats. Cartman wasn't happy, his face was still red with anger. He felt like they took the hickey thing too far. He hated them all right now. " I hate you guys."

Cartman looked at Butters' tray, there was still a lot of food left on it. Cartman looked at the fried chicken that was left. "sweeet." Cartman picked up Butters tray and shoved all the food on to his tray. He may be pissed off, but there was noting he could do about it, if he didn't have food in his belly.

Pip looked at Cartman in disgust. Pip got up and went after Butters and no one stopped him.

"fag." Cartman muttered.

End of flashback

Cartman walked to his locker. He took one look and his rage began again. On his locker were the words "hickey king" painted in a gold spray paint.

" alright who did this? Huh. Was it you Kyle? You stupid Jew!" Cartman yelled.

" it wasn't me fat ass. None of us really cares about that hickey anymore." Kyle spat.

" whatever Kyle, I know you would do anything to make my life hell."

" whatever fat ass, you do the same to me. I'm not the one who did it. Go find someone else to bug." Kyle then turned away from Cartman and walked down the hall to the bus.

Cartman growled. " god damm it, who did this. I swear if I find out who did this, I will make you pay." Cartman then opened his locker, shoved his books into it and then slammed the locker shut. He had to go find Butters, he did after all said that he was going to beat that little faggot up after school. Cartman needed to vent all his anger on the little fag.

Cartman looked all around the school for Butters but he couldn't find him any were. As Cartman walked towards the back he saw the Goth kids. Each of them listening to heavy, Goth music. Cartman really didn't care about the Goth kids. They stayed out of his way and he was fine with that. All of them were freaks. Really, if they hated the world so much, why don't they just kill themselves. It would save everyone trouble. Cartman just couldn't understand the point in hating to live, yet they still live. Goths were just a big counteraction.

" hey, you vampire kids, have you seen a little, blonde faggot, by the name of butters?" Cartman said as he came toward them.

" god, we are not vampire kids, you asshole." the red haired Goth kid replied as he brought his hand up to his nose and he pinched the base in between his eyes.

"whatever, I don't care. Have you seen the kid or not?" Cartman demanded. He knew they were Goth, but he really didn't care right now.

" no, we haven't seen your boyfriend fat ass. Now go away." the red haired Goth said.

" yeah, conformist sucks." the tall, curly haired Goth said as he breathed out a puff of smoke.

" ay. He's not my boyfriend. I'm not gay, you sucking vampires." Cartman said.

"lame." the red haired Goth replied.

" go away asshole, we don't care about your little problems." the fat girl replied.

" if you all hate living that much. why don't you do the world a favor and kill yourselves. Instead of seating around smoking and hating life. Get a job."

with that Cartman walked away to find Butters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Cartman looked every were for Butters. He checked on the bus, behind the school and even the gay ass hello kitty store in the mall. The only place he didn't check was Butters house. If Butters was at his house there was no way he could get his revenge.

Sure, he could have Butters grounded like always, but that just wouldn't be enough. He wanted something big. He wanted the other boy to suffer, just like he had today at school.

What comes around goes around, and he be dammed, if Butters ever got the best of him.

He was so consumed in his thoughts of getting back at Butters, that he didn't notice that he passed by his house. When he finally looked up he was both shocked and slightly terrified to find that he was on his way to Butters's house.

Cartman thought about turning back. To live and fight another day, but as he went to do just that, he saw his mom's car in the driveway of Butters's house. Shock wasn't a good word to describe what he was felling. It felt as the air in his lungs stop pumping for a few seconds, and he felt a little sick. He even thought he might have went a little pale.

What could his mom want at Butters house? Did she go over there to Butters house herself or did Butters mom call her? Cartman felt the anger return in the pit of his stomach. That son of a bitch! Butters must have told his parents what happened at school. Then Butters mom must have called his mom. Shit! Fuck!

Cartman took one more step forward, he was ready to beat the hell out of Butters, he felt the rage boil over. He could fell the heat burn it's way down his chest and into his stomach. He had to clam down, he needed to think. What should he do? Go in and make up a story? Go home and pretended he never saw his moms car? With his mind made up he stalked back toward his house. He got maybe four steps away from Butters's house before he heard his mom's voice calling from the front steps of Butters house.

"Eric dear, could you come in please. Mommy needs to speak with you." with that she turned and walked back in the house.

Cartman sighed. He didn't get away fast enough, and now he has to go in there, and talk to his mom, and Butters parents. God damm it all! Why is it always him? As he walked toward the door, he realized that he didn't do anything wrong, so he wasn't going to be the one getting in trouble here. It was all Butters fault. If he was lucky he might actually get to see Butters dad hit Butters. With that in mind Cartman smiled and walked into the house.

Butters house was plain. The walls were painted a light blue color and the carpet was a tan color. From the fount door you can see the living room, the staircase near the far wall. Cartman could even spot a little bit of the kitchen.

In the living room, near the kitchen set a couch with a table and T.V. right in fount of a wall with two pictures hanging from it. Butters sat on the last step of the staircase. To

Cartman Butters looked a little scared and sick. He smirked. Butters's mom and dad both set on the couch. Butters's mom had a tea cup in her hand and his dad had a mug of, what looked like to Cartman, to be coffee. Cartman felt his mom, push him toward the couch were Butters mom and dad sat.

" Eric, we need to have a word with you about what happened last night." Cartman mom said in a sweet voice.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't, so he just grunted.

" could you show me the hickey you got Eric?" asked Butters mom.

Without waiting for his reply, his mom pulled the scarf away to show the whole world his hickey.

"ay, this is all Butters fault!"

Cartman tried to grab the scarf back from his mom but she held it out of his reach.

"Butters come here young man." Butters dad said as he got up from the couch.

He bent down to Cartman's level to take a look at the hickey. Cartman felt his face heat up a little, as the man stared at his hickey. He heard Butters walk toward them.

"yes, sir."

" Butters." his dad said, as he reached for his coffee and took a long swig and swallowed.

" tell me why you gave Eric Cartman a hickey and don't you lie to me Butters. Miss Cartman already informed us what happened, but we want to know what your side of the story." he demanded.

" well, sir you see it all started when I join the vampires at our school…." Butters stuttered.

As Butters told his side of the story, you could tell that Butters felt bad for what he done. Cartman felt a little better as he listen to his side of the story. When Butters got into what happened at school, Cartman looked at his mom. She had a small smile on her face and every so words she would say "oh my" or "oh, dear."

Cartman looked at Butters dad, and saw that his face was a pink shade and his eyes were narrowed. Cartman felt like something was going to happen that he wasn't going to like.

" Butters your grounded for two weeks. You will have only bread and water.." Butters dad said.

"yeah…yeah" Cartman muttered. Finally justice!

" if I may. I think we should talk about this in the kitchen." Butters mom said.

The other two looked at each other and followed Butters mom into the kitchen, leaving him and Butters alone.

" your finally going to get what's coming to you." Cartman laughed.

Butters didn't say anything, he just stood there, looking at the ground. Cartman really didn't care that Butters wasn't looking at him. He was just so happy that this can finally be resolved. Once Butters gets grounded, he can make his school life a living hell. He will make good on that. Now he only had to wait on what the adults will say.

Even though he didn't get to say his side of his story, it was okay, because Butters said it close to his. It was like Butters was in his head. Butters knew he was mad and that the other boys were being unfair, so Cartman didn't feel the need to say anything.

"okay, boys this is what's going to happen, Butters," Butters dad pointed at his son. " you will have two weeks of being grounded, and trust me mister, I was going to give you more if it wasn't for Miss. Cartman. Now.."

Cartman looked at Butters and smirked. "sweet!"

" we also decided that it's only fair that Cartman gets to give you a hickey too."

All three of the adults nodded their heads.

"wha…what?" Butters faintly said.

"ay, I'm not going to give him a hickey. That's gay!"

" now, Eric. Its only fair. You were at fault too. You punched Butters and made the issue a lot worse. All Butters wanted to do, sweetie, was to say he was sorry. So you cant get away from this free."

" but mom, I didn't do anything wrong."

" its okay Eric..I..I think its only fair. I know you didn't do anything wrong." butters looked at him with a intense glaze.

"no way. I'm not doing it. Count me out." Cartman started for the door.

" we will not leave this house in till this is settled. Do you remember when your cousin broke your favorite doll? It was only fair that you got to break his favorite toy. That's the only way honey. I'm going to think any less of you sweetie." his mom said.

" yeah, I remember. He learned his listen to never mess with me." Cartman sighed. "fine, but can I do it in his room. Alone with only him and me?"

"that's fine. Go ahead." Butters mom said.

" Butters you better not crew this up or so help me." Butters dad yelled as they headed up the stairs.

"okay, look Butters I don't want to do this. So do you have a hairdryer anywhere…hey, what are you doing?" Cartman yelled, as he saw Butters remove his shirt.

"I'm…umm taking my shirt off, so you…can…umm…give me.." Butters face turned a bright red. He finished taking off his shirt and then he sat on the bed.

" ay! You don't need to take off your shirt. Do you have a hairdryer? We can use that." Cartman walked to the end of the bed.

" no, I'm not allowed to have one. Because I burn myself with one, when I was seven."

"you are such a fag Butters." Cartman sighed.

He just can't give him a hickey. Sure it would be fair, but it was just too gay! This whole issue was messing up his life. On one hand he could kiss him and feel gay. On the other he could pretend he gave Butters a hickey, but if he did that his mom would find out. She might get mad and take away his fried chicken Friday. God, what was the right thing to do? He didn't want to lose his fried chicken, but he didn't want to look gay either.

"Eric, are you still there? You don't have to do it if you don't want. They didn't say were you had to give me the hickey. So maybe I can do it myself." Butters faintly said.

Butters brought his head down to his arm and started to suck lightly on his pale skin. He watched as Butters tried to give himself a hickey. He couldn't stop staring at Butters flashed face, his pale skin and the soft noise he was making. Cartman felt heat spread across his own face and a tightness in his belly.

" That's not how you do that. Here, let me show you. Don't make this out to be gay, Butters!" with that said.

Cartman pushed Butters back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He hared Butters let out a soft "eep" sound. He looked down at Butters, and saw that he had a little bit of drool on the side of his mouth. Cartman tried not to notice it as he lowered his head down to Butters neck. He let his lips lightly touch Butters soft, creamy, pale skin. Cartman felt Butters shake a little.

Feeling a rush of power go through him, he roughly sucked on Butters neck. Butters skin had a light salty taste, but it didn't stop Cartman from going full out on Butters. Cartman heard a small moaning sound coming from Butters. Shock filled Cartman's mind. He took his lips off butters's skin. He knew that the little fag, would like it. It was so sicking, but at the same time he felt his body liking it. He felt disgusted with himself. He should hate it, hell he should stop what he was doing and leave, while he still has the chance.

Only his body wouldn't let him. Against his better judgment, Cartman went back to Butters neck. He felt Butters trying to move away a little, so he increased his pressure on his lips and body. He had the other boy pinned down to were he couldn't more. The only other movement he had, was to put his hands on Cartman's chest.

Cartman wanted to finish this as fast as he could, he really didn't know how long he needed to suck to give someone a hickey, so, he kept at it for another minute before pushing away.

"gross! There I done it." Cartman looked down at Butters, he was panting and there was already a red mark starting to form on his neck. The area was huge compared to the one Butters gave him. Cartman felt pride at what he done. His mom, was right. Fair was fair. Cartman got off of Butters, and without looking at him. He walked out of the room.

"ay, I'm done." not waiting for his mom's reply Cartman walked out the house and got into the car.

Try as he may, Cartman felt a tightness in his pants. He laid his head against the headboard of the car.

" lame!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

That night as a reward for doing what he was asked, Cartman got to have KFC chicken, two days early. As he sat down eating his bucket of fried chicken, mashed potatoes n gray and Mac n Chz, he listened to his mom go on and on about "how sweet" he was. He didn't really care what she was saying, all he wanted was the food in his belly as fast as he could. The best thing about the KFC food he was eating, was that his mom let him get two sides of extra gray for the mashed potatoes. Never before had his mom let him get an extra side of gravy!

It was the perfect ending to a bad day. Cartman smiled.

" You know sweetie, you took an awful long time in the room with your little friend, Butters. What were you doing?"

Upon hearing his mom finish what she was saying, Cartman choked on the hot food he was eating.

"What?" Cartman rasped out. He face turning red by the minute.

"Oh dear don't blush, it's okay you can tell me." his mom smiled sweetly.

"Mom! Gross…nothing happened. I did what you asked. It took so long because Butters was being difficult. I'm not blushing either." Cartman stated.

"Oh, okay. But why did you get in the car so fast dear?" Cartman's mom eyes held a look that said so many things that Cartman wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Why couldn't she just let this go? Sure, he wanted to still get back at Butters, but he had the right to continue with the issue. But why, couldn't she let it go? And what was with that smile and the look in her eyes? Whatever it was Cartman, knew one thing. He didn't want to find out.

" Because mom…" Cartman didn't get to finish talking as the door bell rang.

As his mom went to answer the door, he took the time to gather up the rest of his food, then ran as fast as he could up the stairs to his room. Once safely inside he closed his door and locked it.

"sweet! Finally I can have some peace and quiet." He grinned.

Now that he was safely in his room. He could go back to enjoy his food. KFC seemed to have a way to make everything better. He soon found himself lost in the embrace of gravy and fried chicken, he almost even forgot all about Butters and the hickey. The key word here, was almost!

The events of the day came back to him, and even the yummy taste of chicken didn't help. His mouth turned numb and before he realized it, the food had no taste. Cartman bite down hard on a piece of chicken, soon a numbing, sliver taste made its way into his mouth. He touched his lips and found that his bottom lip was bleeding. Great, just what he needed.

Blood.

Cartman reached to his left and took the napkins that he brought up to his room. He touched the napkin to his mouth and while he waited for the blood to soak in. Cartman got up and threw away his food. The only thing that was left was a half eaten, bloody chicken leg and a roll.

Cartman decided that he needed to clear his mind. With his mind made up, Cartman got up, and gathered up his cheesy poof night pants and a white sleep shirt. He then headed to the bathroom, which was located down the hall, last door on the left. After locking the door to the bathroom, he began to remove his shirt but he stop as he stared at his hickey through the mirror. Cartman took a moment to glace at it briefly and he then went about to removing his pants and socks.

" god damn it."

Cartman stepped into the tub, turned on the water and stood under the spray of hot water. He stood there lost in thought. He really didn't think about anything and yet he was thinking about everything. His mind was in a haze, if felt like he was watching someone else in an old movie, were the film was a blur. He could only make out shapes and outlines. When he tried to remember the last picture, he forgot all about it.

With each passing thought Cartman's mind grew lazy and his mind began to wonder and he felt numb. The numbness made its way down his chest then down to his feet.

When he finely realize that he was still in the shower, the water ran cold. Which explained the numbness he felt.

" Shit. What the hell!"

This whole day didn't make any sense to him! He got nothing he wanted today and Butters made a fool out of him. Sure he got KFC, it's not a big deal! He got KFC every week.

Cartman moaned.

The worst thing was that he had to give that little fag a hickey too. Sure it seemed a good idea at the time, but what if the other guys saw it? What if Butters started to think it meant something? Did giving Butters a hickey meant he was a fag too? Would Butters open his big mouth? Maybe, maybe not! He'll have to make sure to talk to Butters before anything can happen. Did butters mom and dad know something he didn't? Why did his mom give him that look?

"God damn it. Mother fucker! This is so weak." he muttered.

Cartman turned off the water and got out of the shower. Making sure that the towel was wrapped around him, Cartman brushed his teeth. He made sure not to stare at the hickey on his neck. The last thing he needed was to get worked up again. All he needs is a good nights sleep and maybe everything would be better in the morning. So with one last look at himself, Cartman got dressed and then headed to bed. Hoping that the next day will be better.

ooOooOooOooOOo

" Why if it isn't the hickey king!"

" Hey, screw you Kyle! You no good Jew." Cartman said.

Cartman walked up to the other three boys. Who stood side by side as they waited to for the bus. Kenny stood next to Kyle, and Kyle stood next to Stan, who stood next to Cartman.

" Whatever, fat ass. Are you ready to see you're boyfriend?" asked Stan.

The other two boys giggled. Cartman paled, then his face became flushed in anger. He knew something bad was going to happen today. He could just feel it. Ever since he got up this morning he had a heavy feeling in his chest.

" Oh, yeah! Well what about you Stan? You just want to agree with your Jew of a boyfriend here. Admit it Stan. You want Kyle, and for your information I don't like Butters! God. Screw you guys, I'm going on the bus." Cartman finished saying just as the bus pulled to a stop. Leaving no time for any of the other boys to reply to Cartman's words of insult.

" God, I hate those guys" He muttered.

Cartman balled his hands into fits. He felt the heaviness increase in his body He glanced around the bus, looking up and down the rows hoping to find the person he was looking for. He found Butters setting five rows from the front of the bus. He should have known butters would set there. All the good kids set in the front.

God, Butters was such a pussy.

" move it fat ass." Kyle said as he and the other two boys pushed past him, to take their sets.

" Ay! I'm not fat, you fucking Jew."

"set down and shut up!" yelled the bus driver.

" okay, you god damn bitch." Cartman muttered under his breath.

When Cartman looked around to find a place to set. He saw that there was only one seat that wasn't taken by two people and that was the seat Butters was setting in. Cartman felt glad and mad at the same time. He was glad, because it would be a good time to let Butters know to keep his mouth shut and he felt mad, because everyone would think they're together or something.

" Just set down dude." Stan said

" yeah. Butters is not going to attack you." Kyle said.

Kyle sat next to Stan and Kenny sat behind them with Clyde.

Cartman took one look at Stan and Kyle and flipped them both off. He knew they were right but, he hated being told what to do.

" whatever Jew. I swear, if you say one more word…one more word Kyle! So help me I'll.." Cartman didn't finish as Kenny interrupted.

" Cartman, none of us care about it anymore. Drop it! Jeez you fat fuck. You keep bringing it up. People are going to start thinking you are hiding something."

" whatever Kenny!" Cartman said as he sat down next to butters.

Butters sat facing the window, looking out onto the morning street as the bus drove them to school.

Cartman sighed.

It looked like butters didn't want to talk and that was just fine with him. Talking always seemed to get both of them in hot water, so Cartman didn't bother to say anything.

Both boys stayed quiet for a good five minutes before Cartman cracked.

Cartman looked over at butters and notice that Butters wasn't wearing his normal clothes. Instead of his usual gay blue color shirt and green pants. Butters wore a dark green turtle neck shirt and black pants. He even added a dark green hair clip too.

What the fuck? Cartman stared at butters in shock.

What the fuck? Why the hell is he wearing a hair clip? only girls wear them?

" butters! What the fuck?"

no response.

"dude, what the fuck?" Cartman repeated.

Butters still didn't respond. He just sat there with a blank expression on his face. Cartman wasn't even sure butters was breathing. It was hard to tell with the shirt he was wearing. Cartman stared at Butters chest for about a second or two, just to make sure Butters was still alive.

Yup, he was breathing.

That little faggot! What the hell is he playing at? There was no way Butters didn't hear him talking. Cartman felt his face become hot. He was growing impatient. He also didn't like to be annoyed this early in the morning.

" Butters, I'm getting sick of your games. Now you listen here."

When he still didn't get a response, Cartman raised his fat fist and hit Butters square on the left shoulder.

"…"

Butters turned his head to Cartman, still not saying anything.

Cartman mouth dropped.

" what the fuck? What happened to you?"

" uhhh, jeez…nothing Eric. Listen, can we just not talk. Also before you say anything…I'm not going to tell anyone about last night. Okay? So can we just set here." Butters muttered.

Butters took one last dull look at Cartman and turned back to the window without waiting for Cartman's reply.

"fine, but you got to meet me behind the school building before school starts. I got something to say." Cartman demanded.

They didn't talk until the bus got to school

OoOoo

" alright now tell me what happened!" Cartman demanded.

Cartman had followed Butter to his locker and then pushed Butters toward the back of the school were the Goth kids hung out. There wasn't anyone there yet and Cartman sighed in relief. It would have been bad, if someone were to see them together.

Cartman pushed Butter against the wall, then Cartman took two steps closer to the smaller boy. Cartman balled his fist. He wanted to hit the boy, but Cartman stopped himself.

" Butters." Cartman growled.

Butters didn't look up at him. He didn't even cry out as his back meet the wall. Cartman felt his anger getting the better of him again. Cartman stood two feet in fount of Butters. The smaller boy just stood there shaking like a leaf. Cartman un balled his fist and took the last step to close the space between them.

Butters still didn't move. He still didn't look up at him and he didn't even make a sound as Cartman came so close that Cartman's fat belly touched Butters shirt.

"damn it! What the hell happened? Did your dad do this?" Cartman tried to ask as nice as he could, but his voice still came out rough and low.

Nothing. Not a sound.

Cartman punched the wall besides Butters head, hoping to wake the smaller boy up from his dull and dark sleep. When butters still didn't respond. Cartman, as gently as he could took his other hand and gripped Butters chin. He then slowly lifted up Butters chin, as his face met with his.

Their eyes locked. Pale blue eyes dully stared back into deep dark brown eyes.

Cartman looked into Butters broken face. A large bruise damaged the corner of Butters right eye. Within the bruise was a un pleasant gash, that looked extremely horrible. Cartman's eyes fell to Butters lower lip. A unsightly small cut formed a deep red line down the middle of his lower lip. Cartman ran his thumb over Butters lips.

Butters shuddered.

" Butters, don't make this feel gay. I'm your friend, and even though your lame. I care. Okay! Now tell me what happened?" Cartman whispered. He was afraid if he talked too loud it would scare Butters away.

He didn't know why he cared. He should be happy that Butter got hurt, but somehow he didn't fell very happy. It might be because he didn't hurt Butters himself. That could be it! Sure he tolerated Butters, but he would be lying if he said he cared for him. Which he just told Butter that he did, but if it got Butters to talk then it was okay.

Butters stopped staring into Cartmans eyes and looked to his left. Butters reached up and tried to take Cartman's hand away from his chin, but Cartman just increased his hold. With a sigh, Butters gave up and look Cartman in the eyes.

" well, that's the nicest thing you said to me, but I'm not going to fool myself into thinking you care. Well, jeez if you did care, then you wouldn't pick on me. Now would you?" Butters muttered

Cartman's eyes narrowed. He then abruptly let go of the wall and push away from Butters.

" Ay! I'm trying to help. You know what, never mind. Forget it. I don't care." Cartman growled.

" wait, I'm sorry…"

Butters didn't get to finish as Cartman already removed his hand and walked away.

" fucking faggot. I try to do the right thing and it never works. He can die for all I care."

Even as Cartman said that, he still felt something bad was about to happen. He couldn't explain it. There was a deep heavy feeling in his chest. He didn't know what it meant but all he know was that, he didn't like it.

OoOoo

" Alright class, before we began today. I have something to say. As most of you know Mike Mccalsky has been missing for two days. His parents are really worried and because this is a small red neck town, everyone has arranged for the whole town including the whole school to look for the boy."

the whole class groaned.

" Now, kids…don't be assholes! You think I want to spend my day looking for the little fag? No! but If you were missing wouldn't you want someone looking for you? Alright I'm going to hand back flayers with mike's picture on it and we are all going to spilt up into groups of two. After everyone has a group, we are going to get back on the bus and head to the search party meeting." said Mr. Garrison.

Mr. Garrison passed out a flyer to each of the children. When he got to Butters, he saw that Butters had his head down.

" Butters. Here." held out the paper toward Butters.

Butters picked up his head and looked at the teacher. Mr. Garrison stopped and glared at the blonde boy.

" Butters, why is it every time I see you. You always have another cut or bruise?" Mr. Garrison sighed. He then pointed behind him, toward his man purse. " Go put some of that make-up on to cover it. Didn't your mom teach you anything?" Mr. Garrison said sassily.

"yes, sir." Butters said.

Butters got up, walked over to the bag, and looked in it.

" uhh…Mr. garrison. There's nothing in here but a wallet, tissue…and umm let's see here…some…uhhh…it say's lube and a…uhh…wow. Neat O! there's a bunny shaped toy too. It's kind of wired looking." Butters pulled out a light pink six inch, bunny sex toy. The toy's shaped like a pink bunny with a sliver button on the bottom of it.

Butters held it up to his face. He turned the toy around and flipped it over and saw the button on the bottom of the toy.

Butters pushed the small light pink button in. the toy vibrated in butters hands.

" oooohhh…neat- O! it shake's. I want one..hey, Mr. Garrison, were did you get one of these?"

The class gasped.

" I can show you Butters…. I can show you how to use it , if you catch my meaning." Kenny said.

The class laughed

" Butters! Put that down right now and go take a seat." Mr. garrison walked up to Butters, took the toy out of his hand and then glared at the class.

"now, class…most of you know what that was, but some of you don't. what you saw was only a toy that adults like to use. You must be a curtain age to use one. Many adults like to use them when they meet new people and your teacher, forgot to take it out of his purse last night. So I want you all to forget what you saw."

Kenny laughed. " I don't have to be a curtain age, I know what that is and it's the Ramsey Rabbit."

" what?" asked Clyde.

" Kenny be quiet. Don't say anything else." Mr. Garrison demended. His face turn red from anger.

"it's a sex toy. It's One of my favorites! The Ramsey's ears and nose do all the work. All you have to do is just lay back and let the powerful, long lasting vibrations work, to give you the most explosive, amazing orgasm!" Kenny stated.

The class was stun.

" Kenny!" Mr. Garrison said.

" yuck Kenny!" Wendy replied.

" nice! Kenny you should work at a sex shop." Craig said.

"oh, also it's so small that you can cum anywhere, anytime! You can take it to school, to work and even on a plane too." Kenny said.

Butters blushed along with Pip, Red and Kevin.

"that's enough!" screamed." now children, shut your little mouth's. I'm going to start pairing you all up." the teacher looked down at his paper. He then called out the names randomly. " alright Timmy you will be with Dog poo. Token your with Kenny."

"Wooohooo, I like a little dark meat" Kenny yelled.

The class laughed.

" shut up class! Now Stan your going to be with Kyle. Jimmy and Kevin. Tweek with Craig." he announced.

Silence.

Mr. Garrison looked up from his paper, and took one look at Tweek." You have nothing to say about this Tweek? "

Tweek's eyes darted back and fort. His tiny body twitched unstopped. " Gahh! No. sir." He said, as he yanked his golden hair furiously. just then Butters walked though the door. His face was covered in a little powder. You really couldn't tell

"Your not going to say too much pressure?" asked the teacher.

" Aughh..n..nooo…sir!" Tweek said and with each new word he said, his body twitched more violently.

Okay, good for you Tweek! Your improving. So your okay being with Carig then?" siad. He looked at Tweek.

The tiny blonde just nodded his head.

" okay! Next we have Wendy. Your going to be with Cartman…no, I don't want to hear any protest. We got to get this done. We wasted enough time as it is. Alright, next Bebe and Pip. Butters your with Red. And lastly Kevin S. I'm pairing you with Cylde." he stopped in looked around the room. " do I need to repeat anything?" he asked.

The class chime in with " no, ."

"good. Now follow me to the bus. Walk with your partner. If I see anyone not with their partners, I will give you both an F. understood? Great." said.

Everyone stood next to there partner as they headed toward the buses.

"lame." Cartman said. " I can't believe I'm paired with Wendy. I rather be paired with Pip."

"shut up Fatass. You think this is a picnic to me? No! I wanted Stan." Wendy yelled.

"shut the fuck up. You don't need to scream in my ear." Cartman yelled back.

" would you two just stop it already. God!" Stan muttered.

"….."

"whatever!" Cartman said.

Cartman tried to stay two feet in fount of Wendy but every time he did, Wendy caught up to him. So he took another step, but then she caught up again. Cartman growled.

It was driving him crazy. Cartman felt his face heat up once more. He realized that his face has been doing that a lot lately, but there was nothing he could do about that. He just got to face the facts, and the fact of the matter is that he cant stand Wendy!

He didn't like Wendy and he never will. One day that bitch is going to get it and get it good. Cartman couldn't understand why his pussy friend Stan liked her. She's a total whore. She would do anything to please her pussy. Hell, Cartman bet, she would do it with Token. It wouldn't matter to her what color a person was, she would give it away freely.

Cartman snikered and then he started thinking. Who did he hate more? He couldn't decide who he hated more! Wendy, Pip, Kyle or Butters. He disliked them all, but he couldn't decide who he hated more.

" ! What about the Goth kids? Their just setting outside. They have to come too right?" asked Token black.

Everyone turned around and looked over toward the back of the school. Setting on the steps by the back door to the school were the Goth kids.

Mr. Garrison sighed. " I hate my job. Okay, kids! I want you to get on the bus and I want each of you to set with your partner. I will be right back."

With that, Mr. Garrison walked off to get the Goth kids. The rest of the class got onto the bus, each setting were Mr. Garrison told them. Some of the students liked their partners and some didn't.

Cartman sat in the back of the bus next to Wendy, on the left side of the bus. He made her get on the inside so he could trip Kyle as he walked by.

" god damn it Fatass! Why the fuck did you do that?" asked Kyle.

Cartman just laughed. Wendy stared at Cartman with a disgusted look on her face.

"that wasn't nice." Wendy said. Her arms folded across her chest.

" that wasn't nice. " Cartman mocked. " shut up. I do what ever I want."

"you're a real dick Cartman." Stan finished saying after taking a seat with Kyle across from Cartman and Wendy.

"yeah, go ahead and take up for your wife." Cartman laughed.

" at least, I didn't get a hickey from a fag like Butters. Stan said.

Cartman stopped laughing and glared at Stan and Kyle.

Wendy laughed this time. " the hickey king has nothing to say?"

The other two boys joined in.

" AY! I'm not the hickey king. You mother fuckers!" Cartman yelled.

"ERIC!" yelled. " what did you say? detention, Friday at lunch!"

" God damn it!" Cartman balled his fat fist and hit the back of the seat in front of him.

" make that two days. Friday and Monday." glared.

stood on the steps in front of the bus, with the Goth kids behind him.

"lame." Cartman muttered.

Everyone laughed. Everyone except Butters. (Well Butters and the Goth kids, but they didn't count. Lol)

" okay, now kids we have a little change in plans. The Goth kids will be added to the group. I don't want them all together so…Little Goth kid, with the black lipstick you will be with Butters and Red." Butters yelped. " Fag kid…I mean Goth kid with Red hair...your going to be with Eric and Wendy…Tall goth kid, I'm putting you with Kyle and Stan…and fat Goth girl…your going to group with Jimmy and Kevin…okay? Good, now you will set with your partners." Mr. Garrison finished talking.

When the Goth kids finally all sat down. The bus started for the meeting.

Each goth kid made it to their sets. They didn't like it, but there was nothing they could do. Beside's they wanted to make sure their secret stayed a secret.

" what happened to the fag kid?" asked Tall Goth.

" I don't know. He was like that this morning. Whatever happened to him. It must been his dad." Kyle said.

" yeah, he's always getting beat up by his dad. Like one time his dad hit him because he came home late one day. Oh, and get this…he was only half a minute late!" Stan said.

" that faggot should know better by now! His dad is a hard ass…like, you guys…" Cartman laughed. " you guys, one time while he was gone I pretended to be him and I called his dad a pussy. So when his dad got home…he beat the shit out of him. I almost had a hard on with that on…one.." Cartman stopped in mid sentence. "shit."

"….."

Wendy, Stan, Kyle, Dylan, Evan all stared at Cartman.

" dude, that's fucked up Cartman! How can you enjoy Butters getting hurt and liking it?" asked Kyle.

" yeah dude, that's not cool!" added Stan.

" that's deep." Evan blankly said.

" you're a faggot." Dylan said.

" fuck you! You Red hair faggot. I saw the way you looked at the vampire dude. besides I do the same to Kyle , Pip and Wendy. I hate them all! So of course I'm going to like when they get hurt." Cartman replied.

"hey! I don't like that vampire kid. He was just a wannabe Goth." Dylan said.

"whatever!" Cartman said.

Cartman started to sweat. He could feel the sweat running down his face, to his neck and down his fat chest. He didn't like were this was going.

He had to do something fast.

" your such a sadist Cartman." Wendy muttered.

" maybe, but at last I'm not a whore like you!" Cartman said back.

" I am not! Your gay for Butters admit it." Wendy said. Pointing a finger at Cartmans chest.

" you guys stop! I think somethings wrong with Butters look." Stan said.

All six of them looked over at Butters, who sat two seats in front of Cartman.

"what the fuck?" asked Cartman.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

ooOoo

"What the fuck?"

Cartman looked two rows in front of him and was shocked to see that Butters was trying to climb out the school bus window.

_What the hell? What is that little fag trying to do? _

In butters hurry to escape he forgot about Red, who was setting by the window and Butters ended up falling onto her lap. It only took him a second to regain his balance as he got up to try again. Butters face held a look of total panic and terror. His hands shaking, Butters tried to force the window down, but as the window got half way down, someone grabbed him and pulled him away from the window, Butters kicked out in panic.

"What do you think you're doing Butters? Are you insane? Stop moving around you little brat!" said as he tried to keep his grip on butters, but Butters only struggled more as he tried to get out of his grip.

"Butters what's wrong with you?" asked Red, as she held a look of concern for the blonde boy.

The young boy besides her didn't pay them any mind as the events unfolded right in front of him. Little Goth continued to stare blankly at the back of the seat in fount of him. Unconcerned with the reason why the blonde tried to jump out the school bus window. Stan took notice to this but he didn't say anything, shrugging it off as nothing.

"Please let me go!" Butters yelled.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath and count to ten Butters!" Kyle yelled from his seat.

"Yeah Dude!" Stan agreed. Both Stan and Kyle looked at each other in awe at what's happening to their not so popular friend. Cartman knew what they were thinking.

Butters; the kind and sweet kid finally snapped.

Butters started to cry. Big tears fall down his face and every so often he would wipe them away by using his blue jacket sleeve. Cartman had never seen the boy cry like that before. Sure, Butters would cry but something about the way he was crying now just didn't set well with him. It almost seemed that he felt a little bad for him! If the Jew knew what he was thinking, he would never hear the end of it. Cartman watched the scene in front of him play out. He was not going to help Butters.

_No way, no how!_

Mr. Garrison forcefully dropped Butters on the school bus floor and looked around the bus. His eyes fell on Cartman and Cartman had a bad feeling that something was about to happen that he wouldn't like.

_Shit_

Why is it every time something happened to the little fag, it was him who had to fix it. It was never Stan, Kenny or Kyle! It's was always him! Did he wear a sign around his neck that said: "I'm the little fags boyfriend so dump all his problems on me."

Cartman looked to his left and then his right, hoping to find a escape from the problems he knew he was about to face.

"Butters." Mr. Garrison stated to say.

_Crap! He's going to call on me to help him…I got to do something quick. _

But to his surprise, Mr. garrison didn't call his name.

"Kyle. I want you to change sets with Butters, also make sure he doesn't get the seat next to the window." Mr. Garrison then turned his attention back to Butters. "Now Butters , don't try that again. If you do so help me…I will call your parents!"

Cartman sighed.

Cartman watched as Butters sadly made his way to the back of the bus, once he passed Kyle, Butters took one look up at Cartman. Up close his face looked far more beaten and broken than ever before. Somewhere deep in him he felt his stomach drop at the sight of the blonde boy. It almost made him feel…. Well, gay to be truthful and he didn't like that either. So doing the only thing he knew how to do he yelled.

" God, Butters! Stop being a baby. Jeez." Cartman huffed.

Butters eyes slowly started to tear up again and without a sound he turned away from Cartman and took his seat next to Stan.

" God, Cartman you are such a asshole!" Wendy huffed. She crossed her hand over her chest. Cartman turned his angry gaze to Wendy. That bitch could never keep her mouth shut. It pisses him off more than anything!

"Shut up, hippie bitch! Stay out of my business. I didn't ask you to open you're hoe mouth. Go fuck Token you slut!" he snapped.

"Dude, leave everyone alone. I'm tired of your bitching. Just shut up. "Stan snapped back at Cartman.

Cartman growled as he looked to Stan. They both didn't move their eyes away from each other.

"Whatever." Cartman said as he turned his head away from Stan.

The rest of the way to the woods, no one said anything for a long time and all that could be heard was the sound of butters silently crying. Somewhere along the way Cartman stole a glace to butters. He was shocked with what he saw.

Butters sat in the seat with his hands balled into fist by his side. His body was trembling and shaking. Cartman could see some blood running slowly down his pants. His eyes wondered up to where the blood started from and notice that it was coming from his hands. Cartman concluded that Butters was holding to tight on his hands, that his fingers were digging into his flash, making small flash wounds. Butters was causing himself to bleed and not only that Cartman noticed that a big red bruise on his right hand. The bruise was starting to turn purple and there was a little bit of skin missing.

The wound looked new; Cartman didn't notice it before when they were on the bus earlier this morning. How could he miss that? Why didn't he see it? Was the wound new, if so how did it happen?

"Cartman…CARTMAN!" Wendy yelled as she punched his side.

He turned an angry glaze her way.

"What?" Cartman snapped.

"I was saying that you better not run off without Dylan and I. I don't want an F because of your…."

"Fine. Whatever hippie." Cartman huffed.

_God I hate this town. Always drama and gay ass pussies! _

He stole a glace to Butters and he noticed the boy's face was red and there were silent tears going down his pale cheeks.

Cartman felt a twitch of remorse for the blonde. It's not every day that he felt bad for anyone, let alone a gay-pussy boy.

He still didn't understand what the hell just happened. This whole day was turning out to be nothing but drama. Why did the blond want to jump out a moving bus? What the hell happened to him, in the last five minutes? What the fuck got him so scared that he would do something like that?

Cartman didn't know, but he did hope that this day would end and maybe everything would go back to normal. Maybe he should do something?

_Nah, I'm just going to be a dick! Whatever he did, he might have brought it on himself. So why should I stick my neck out for him? If he did something nice then everyone would think he was gay or something, no best to not to do anything_.

With a firm nod he made up his mind and was about to tell Butters to man up, but before he could he was stunned into shock.

He watched as Stan moved his hand to Butters' shaking and trembling hand. At first he just let his hand touch Butters waist, then he moved in to lay his hand on top of Butters' fully. Stan lean in and whispered something into Butters left ear.

_What the hell?_

Stan kept his hand on top of one of Butters hand, as he whispered something to the blonde boy. Butters' every now and again nodded his head as he lean his head against the back of the seat in front of him. Tears still running down his pale face. After a minute Butters shaking consolably stopped, tears and bleeding stopped too. The blond boy wiped away the last of his tears and looked up to Stan and smiled.

"Thanks" Butters whispered.

With a last gentle squeeze of his hand, Stan intertwined them and smiled in return. "No big deal dude!"

What the fuck was that all about? I'm not mad, nope, I could care less…it's just fucking Butters! Hello kitty loving, blonde blue eyed Butters. I don't care…don't care.

"Thank god, someone's trying to help him. Stan is so caring" Wendy said.

Cartman didn't reply, instead he looked out the window in silence.

"Okay, you brats. I want you all to spilt up in your groups and search different parts of the woods. If you find anything, go tell an adult. We are going to be here until dark searching. Around two pm there will be lunch served back here. After lunch there will be more searching. You all got that?" Mr. Gerrison said as he read from the list he was handed.

Everyone stood next to their partners. Cartman crossed his hands over his chest. He looked to his group. A hippie bitch and a fag Goth kid. Well, it could be worse, he thought. He could have been stick with Pip, Kyle or Butters. For that he was grateful.

"Yes, sir" everyone said in union.

They all got in line, one at a time as they were handed a compass and flashlights. After they all got what they need they all spilt up into pairs and headed to different parts of the woods.

Cartman guided his group to the central part of the woods. Wendy complained the whole time, while the Goth just smoked and grunted every now and again. Cartman was at his waist end with those two. He couldn't fucking stand it, and it wasn't even lunch time yet!

"Shut the Fuck up Wendy. You're driving me crazy with you're talking. God! Why the fuck are we looking in the woods for this fag anyways? Who cares if he was last here, it doesn't mean we will find him here. He probably left this shit hole town, just like I should." Cartman said.

"Well, that's true, but there could be clues here to point to where he is, fatass. If you cared about others you could see that!" Wendy huffed.

She walked around moving leaves and looking at the ground, like it would tell her were the teenage boy would be.

Yeah, he's totally going to be under leaves and shit! Whatever, hippie.

Cartman rolled his eyes.

He sat on the ground. He was not going to move from this spot until lunch and then afterwards he plan to hide in the bus until they all left.

Cartman looked over to the Red haired Goth, who was leaning against a tree, smoking with his eyes closed.

"I bet you and you're friend knows where he is. He was like you guys right?" Cartman asked from where he sat.

Cartman watched as Red Goth took in a deep breath, inhaling his much needed cigarette and then sighed as a poof of smoke escape his lips. Red Goth then turned to him, his eyes angry.

"He's not Goth! He's a vampire wanabe. Anyone who thinks they are a vampire is a fucking moron."

Cartman laughed.

"You know, there is nothing wrong with expressing oneself. Just because he picked to express himself with fangs and drinking fake blood, doesn't give you two the right to make fun of him." Wendy stood arms on her hips, glaring at her two partners.

Both boy's rolled their eyes and sighed.

I'm soooo sorry about the long wait! But life gets in the way and I felt the need to expand my writing to other stuff and now, I'm back to South Park! So here is the next chapter and I will try to post the next one soon..i hope you guys will still read it!


End file.
